


I thought you guys wanted to study?

by SportsAnimesKilledMe (NoisyEmmy)



Series: Yachi Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hinata Kags and Yachi are like best friends, I used to, Kageyama is such a tsundere I can't, M/M, bless, but not now, i don't know how to tag, i think, yachi week 2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoisyEmmy/pseuds/SportsAnimesKilledMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi was rudely awoken to the thumping of her front door only to realise it was Hinata and Kageyama. She then proceeded to sprint like Usain Bolt back into her room. And then tutoring both of them, except they end up not studying at all.</p><p>Or</p><p>Yachi was awoken on Sunday to Hinata and Kageyama asking her to help them study and then not studying at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought you guys wanted to study?

**Author's Note:**

> My god I have fallen behind my god

Day 3: Studying/Goofing Off

Kageyama and Hinata had decided that they were good enough friends that they were allowed to just barge into her house at 9am on a Sunday. 

Because they needed to study. For a test tomorrow. Tomorrow.

So there Yachi was, looking like a disheveled baby chick, awoken at an ungodly hour by ungodly people (I joke, they are the best (O.o).

“Good morning Yachi-san! Sorry to bother yo--” Hinata was cut off by a girly scream and the door being slammed in his face. And of course since Hinata is dense as hell, he just decided to knock again. Totally ignoring the fact that it was 9 in the damn morning. On a Sunday of all days. 

Yachi totally didn’t run around her house internally screaming for 2 minutes. Nope, never happened. She then proceeded to sprint like Usain Bolt back into her room to change because honestly... Yachi sleeps in some cute ass shit but she’s embarrassed as hell because she’s a first year in high school dammit and first years don’t wear flower singlets and wear bunny slipper, my god. 

After changing into something suitable, Yachihad calmed down enough to open the door without sounding like a mouse. Or look too much like a cousin of the tomato.

“Ah, Yachi-san, why’d you close the door?” Hinata questioned, and Yachi was glad that Hinata hadn’t caught sight of her bedwear… unlike Kageyama — speaking of which, he was staring off somewhere else, the faint colour of pink tainting his usually pale cheeks. And never did Yachi hate the fact that she wore those embarrassing clothes to bed.

“U-um, nothing I just forgot something.” Yachi trailed off awkwardly, “But come on in, we’re studying for the English test tomorrow right?” and that was how Yachi found herself getting dragged into tutoring both of the volleyball dorks on a dreary Sunday morning.

And all they did was study. I’m joking have you seen Hinata? He doesn’t possess the ability to sit still and to focus intently enough for a cram study session. The only time he was ever focused enough to get things done relatively well was in volleyball. And volleyball and English are two separate entities to Hinata. 

And that was how Yachi had found herself in the park, watching Hinata and Kageyama pass a volleyball around. Then Hinata tried to teach Yachi how to serve. 

Which didn’t work out so well… hehe, it could just be Hinata’s teaching skills, but even Kageyama tried and it still wasn’t really working. And that was how they found themselves in the convenience store, buying ice cream as the day had suddenly decided ‘nope, we’re not gonna be dreary like Kageyama (Dumbass - Kageyama 2k16) and we’re gonna be all bright and sunny and make you guys BURN!’ And burn they did. 

Yachi was positive she was the blonde version of a tomato and her hair’s current state rival’d that of when she had just gotten out of the pool… not the prettiest sight (but she’s so kawaii she gets points for that. And let’s face it, none of us realistically should be allowed to look so pretty fresh out the pool… or maybe it’s just me.)

After purchasing the drinks, they decided to walk around, go to the park some more, play on the playground — Kageyama firmly denied he enjoyed it, even though Yachi had photo evidence of Kageyama’s small smile as Hinata dragged him towards the climbing area. Apparently Hinata wasn’t tall enough to reach something and wanted to jump up but Yachi went (triggered. Kidding) into mother-hen mode and scolded Hinata about the consequences like getting injured and not being able to play volleyball. 

At the mention of not being able to play volleyball again, Hinata had decided to pester Kageyama into helping him. And that was how Yachi had spent her Sunday, only realising that she also had to study some more since their failed study session hadn’t given her enough time to study the material herself, leaving it up to her to cramp for that god awful English test.

And Hinata and Kageyama found themselves getting between the 20’s and 30’s while Yachi had gotten pass the 75% pass mark. Thank god.


End file.
